Kingdom Idol!
by Riakui
Summary: Just a little parody of one of the shows that I actualy don't like to watch... Still, I promise you that there is some humor here! Please R and R!
1. Sora

This chapter relates to the world of Port Royal in Kingdom Hearts II. I hope you enjoy this fic as I did writing it!!! By the way, some of the things mentioned in here are things you will have never heard of before because they come from a local band known as Crofter's Revenge. I digress. Read and review!!

SORA

A young silver-haired man stood on the stage, walking back and forth with a shiny silver microphone in his hand. "Hey there! Welcome to Kingdom Idol! My name is Riku and I'll be your host for this evening! Please sit back and relax and enjoy the show!" He was wearing a black tweed suit with a white shirt and red tie. "We have narrowed down the competition from 55 to 12 over the course of two weeks!" He walked to the front of the stage. "Let me introduce our judges. First up is Aerith Gainsborough who comes from the wonderful world of Radiant Garden, originally from the destroyed city of Midgar!! Aerith, do you have any words for our contestants tonight?"

The pink wearing woman took Riku's mic and began to speak. All twelve contestants were lined up side by side, listening closely to what she had to say. "Be yourself. Let your voice come through and show us what you got!" She handed the mic back to Riku.

"Next up, we have the one and only keeper of darkness, the master of the dark past locked away within one of our contestants..." He turned around and had the DJ start playing a certain dreaded theme. "SEPHIROTH!!!!" He handed his mic to the black devil.

Taking the microphone from the host, he slouched in his chair. "I could care less about who wins this thing... As long as contestant number four doesn't win, I'm happy." Everyone turned to face contestant four, Cloud Strife. Sephiroth handed Riku the microphone.

"I'll have my day, Sephiroth."

"Okay then..." Riku turned away from the evil swordsman. Our last standard judge is...Pence from Twilight Town! What are you hoping to see from these twelve people?" He handed the kid his microphone.

"Well, the twelve of you have made it this far... The only question that remains is which one of you will be our winner after this show? What will happen... That's what I wanna know. Like Aerith said, show us what you got!" He handed the microphone back to Riku, nudging Sephiroth in the ribs to wake him up.

"Now that we've introduced our judges... I have a special surprise for everyone here!!! We have a guest judge coming in tonight who happens to be a good friend of mine. Please welcome...Kairi!! She has agreed to sing a song to start off tonight Battle of Voice." He walked off to the side of the stage and sang 'Dear God', written by Sarah McLachlan.

"Dear God, sorry to disturb you but, I think I should be heard loud and clear..." She sang so beautifully that by the time she had finished, the aduience, contestants, judges, and Riku, had fallen into a trance. "Um... Riku? I'm done."

"Hm? What!? Oh, right! Everyone give it up for Kairi, on of the seven princesses!!" He grabbed his microphone. "Now to introduce our twelve contestants! We have... Sora! Tifa! Cloud! Leon!" They all stepped forward as their names were called, and then stepped back. "Axel! Demyx! Marluxia! Luxord! Saix!" Axel called up flames, Demyx called up water clones, Marluxia called up some stupid pink purple flowers known as pansies (I, personally speaking, hate pansies!!!), and Luxord tossed a deck of cards into the air. Saix just stood still not saying anything or showing off any of his 'super cool moves.' "That's great guys... Showoffs... And then we have Olette! Hayner! and last but not least, YUNA!!!" Everyone began cheering and she blushed. "Yes, I know that she's the best singer here. That's why everyone has bet their money on her as a part of the agreement by our contestants." He turned back to face the audience. "Now, let me introduce our first contestant. He's 15, comes from the Destiny Islands, is the Keyblade Master and a very good friend of mine... Please welcome SORA!!!" Everyone began to cheer for Sora as Riku went off to the side.

"Thanks, everyone!!" He raised his mic and began to talk in his normal voice. "I'll be singing The Last Saskatchewan Pirate!!" The audience stopped talking and was silent.

"Well I used to be a farmer, I made a living fine. I had a little stretch of land along the CP line. As times went by and through I tried the money wasn't there. Then the bankers came and took my land and told me fair was fair. I looked for every kind of job, the answer always no. Hire ya now, they'd always laugh, just for 20 gold. The government, they promised me a measly little sum, but I've got too much pride to end up just another bum!! Then I though who gives a damn if all the jobs are gone... I'm gonna be a pirate on the River Saskatewan...

An' it's a heave ho! High ho! Sailin' down the plains! Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains! It's a ho hey! High hey! Farmer's by yer door when ya see te jolly-roger on Regina's mighty shores!

Well ya think the local farmers would know that on the barge, that just the other day I found an unprotected barge, I snuck up right behind them, and they were none the wiser. I ran the ship and sank it and I stole their fertilizer. A bridge outside of Mosse Jaw spans the mighty river, farmer's crossing so soon, their stomachs all a-quiver. Cause they know that SORA is hiding in the bay! I jump up on the bridge and then I'll steal their hay!!

An' it's a heave ho! High ho! Comin' down the plains! Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains! It's a ho hey! High hey! Farmer's by yer door when ya see te jolly-roger on Regina's mighty shores!

Well, Mountie Bobby chased me, was always at my throat. He followed down the shore because he didn't own a boat. Well, the cutbacks were a-comin' and the mountie lost his job, and now he's sailing with me and we call him SALTY BOB! The swingin' sword was comin' bold, to pleasant comapany. I didn't pay my income tax so screw the GST. (Screw it!) I'm sailin' down to Saskatoon, the terror of the sea. If ya wanna reach the Co-Op, boy, you gotta get by me!!

An' it's a heave ho! High ho! Sailin' down the plains! Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains! It's a ho hey! High hey! Farmer's by yer door when ya see te jolly-roger on Regina's mighty shores!

Well the Pirate Life's appealing, you know, just by the pier. I hear that in north Alberta there's a band of buccaneers.They're on the Athabasca, who spent the poll of hay. And ya gotta lose your ship if ya hafta pass the way. Well, a-winter is a-comin' and the chill is in the breeze. My pirate days arer over once the river starts to freeze. But I'll be back in springtime, but now I hafta go. I hear there's lots of plundering down in New Mexico!!!!!!

An' it's a heave ho! High ho! Sailin' down the plains! Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains! It's a ho hey! High hey! Farmer's by yer door when ya see te jolly-roger on Regina's mighty shores! An' it's a heave ho! High ho! Sailin' down the plains! Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains! It's a ho hey! High hey! Farmer's by yer door when ya see te jolly-roger on Regina's mighty shores! An' it's a heave ho! High ho! Sailin' down the plains! Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains! It's a ho hey! High hey! Farmer's by yer door when ya see te jolly-roger on Regina's mighty shores! When ya see te jolly-roger on Regina's mighty shores! When ya see te jolly-roger on Regina's mighty shores..." He took a step back and bowed. "Thanks everyone!!!" The audience boomed with laughter and clapping.

Riku was standing beside Sora at center stage. "Well, let's hear what our judges have to say about that...marvelous...(as if...) performance."

"Very nice, Sora!" Aerith was still clapping and had this huge smile that spanned her whole face.

"Your tone was a little of, but other than that, it was fairly good. Also, before Mr.Insult gets a chance... You need to keep the volume of your voice at the same level throughout the whole song. You can't keep going loud and then go soft for the rest of the song. Try to equal it out. Sephiroth?"

"How old are you? Fifteen, right?" Sora nodded. "You need to try sounding like you're fifteen instead of FIVE!!! That was just... I not going to finish that sentence... Get out of my sight."

"Kairi? Any words for our friend?" He turned his mic over to Kairi.

"Sora, I'm sorry for saying..."

"Don't be sorry! He sucked! That's that!!!"

"SEPHIROTH!!!!" Aerith, Pence, and Riku were glaring at him, not happy about his statements.

"I'm just telling the truth..."

Kairi coughed. "As I was saying, Sora, I don't think that you're going to win with that sort of performance. Sorry..." She turned away from him, avoiding eye contact.

"OOOOOOOOOOO! Harsh words, Sora! I wonder what that'll do for your overall place in the competition...?" Sora shrugged and took his place on the bench with all the other contestants. Riku looked over at the first contestant. "Hey, sorry to say this, but we're all out of time for this episode! Tune in next time to see Ms. Tifa Lockheart's performance. Maybe Sephiroth will be happier? maybe not... You'll have to tune in next time to see what happens on... KINGDOM...IDOL!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who do you think will win the competition!? Don't for get to review!! Please!! I'm beggin you here... wait... no I'm not... forget the last few lines! Don't forget to read the next chapter!!! See you next time!!!


	2. Leon

LEON

"HEY!!!! Welcome back to Kingdom Idol!! I'm your host Riku!!!" He dropped his mic and tripped over air. Standing up instantly, his eyes began to shift back and forth. "Pretend that that never happened. You guys can edit that out, right?" He looked to his producer, Yuffie. "What, we're live!?" He laughed in an embarassed way. "Well then... Heh...Last time Sora performed a varitation of _The Last Saskatchewan Pirate, _and got some good, and not so good results. The two of the judges said yay to him, and the other two judges said nay, and now, we find out who's next to go up on the stand and get their head chopped off... uh, I mean, have a crappy performance. He's 26, uses the Gunblade, and knows fire magic that'll pack a punch! Please welcome to the stage Mr. Squall (Leon) Leonheart!!"

"Thanks Riku. By the way, it's Leon..." He glared at the 16-year-old host who had silver hair and then looked to the judges. "I have to say it's an honor to have made it this far. I'll be singing _Into The Night _by Santana and Chad Kroger."

Riku ran off to the side to sit with the other contestants. "Ready?" Leon nodded and music started.

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell. It was love from above that could save me from Hell. She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see, how the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance, every soul in the room keeping time with their hands, and we sang... Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and their voices rang like the angels sing. We're singin' ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and they danced off into the night. Ay oh ay... Ay oh ay... And we danced off into the night.

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, you could tell by the look that we had on our faces. We were spinnin' in circles with the moon in our eyes. No room left to move in between you and I. We forgot where we were and we lost track of time, and we sang to the wind as we dance through the night. We're singin' Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and the voices rang like the angels sing. We're singing… Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and we danced on into the night. Ay oh ay, ay oh ay, and we danced on into the night. Ay oh ay, ay oh ay, and we danced on into the night,

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell. It was love from above that could save me from Hell. She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see, how the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance, every soul in the room keeping time with their hands, and we sang... Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and the voices rang like the angels sing. We're singing… Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and we danced on into the night. Ay oh ay, ay oh ay, and we danced on into the night, (And the voices rang like the angels sing). Ay oh ay, ay oh ay, and we danced on into the night. Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, (ay oh ay), ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, (ay oh ay). Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, (ay oh ay), and we danced on into the night…" He lowered his mic and took a deep breath. The audience was standing and clapping, making the room alomost too loud to be in. Young women and girls were calling out his name, and Aerith had her arms crossed. "Yeah... Yes, I know... Thank... You!!!" He had used all the strength he had to free his arm from the front row of the crowd.

"Well, I'd have to say he wins!!!!!! That was my favourite performance yet!!!"

"Um, Riku?" He bent down to listen to Kairi. "That was only the second performance of the night... We still have ten people to listen to... Sorry Riku..."

He stood, not caring about Kairi's comment. "Well, let's her what our judges have to say. Sephiroth, how 'bout we get the worst over with first... That way, we don't have to listen to you torture these poor people for any longer than two minutes..." He turned away.

"Well, well, well... Let's see... You had good tone, good strength in your voice... GOOD song choice, unlike Sora..."

"HEY!!"

"I say congratulations. You did well..." Aerith, Pence, Kairi, Riku, the whole audience, and every last contestant, excluding Sora, had their mouths gaping open, surprised that he was commenting someone. He looked around to see them all wide-eyed as well. "What, can't a guy give a complement to someone who actually did a good job and had no flaw in his performance?" Nobody answered him. "Fine, be that way!" A tear ran down the side of his face.

"Aerith?"

"I have no words for you." She smiled and nodded. "Pence?"

"I enjoyed it, and as much as I hate to say it, Sephiroth was right when he said that you had no flaws." Pence crossed his arms and slouched in his chair. "I think you have a good chance of winning this! Good luck to you."

Kairi was smiling. "Good job!"

Leon nodded to the four of them, and took a step back. "Thanks, guys." He went back to his spot on the bench and sat down.

"Well, sorry to say, but we must go to comercial break. We'll be back after these messages!!"

COMMERCIALS...

Riku was standing center-stage, talking with Kairi and Pence, curious to know what they thought of the first two contestants. "What? We're on? Oh! Hey, welcome back to Kingdom Idol! My name is Riku. Now, he didn't get a chance earlier, but now he's forcing us to let him perform... (He threatened to kill me and one of our contestants if we didn't let him sing...!) So now we give you... SEPHIROTH!!!"

Sephiroth shoved Riku off the stage, and took his shiiiiiiiiiiiiiny microphone. " I wil always love UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WILL ALWAYS love UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Cloud hurled a rock at Sephiroth's head, making the dark warrior fall of the stage. He tossed the microphone to Riku. "Thanks Cloud!" He looked over at Sephiroth after he climbed back up on the stage. "Well, he can'k kill us now because he got to sing... Terribly, mind you." He looked over to the producer. "Sorry folks! Looks like we are out of time yet again. So tune in next Saturday to see what happens on the next time on... KINGDOM...IDOL!!!" He looked at the audience. "See y'all tomorrow!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is turning out to be uh... interesting...? I don't know the right word! Anywho! Please review! Hope to hear from you and hear your thoughts / ideas about what should happen next!!! Later!


	3. Axel

AXEL

Red and orange flames covered the stage, slowly burning everything. Riku was wearing his charred black tweed suit, and was wearing an spiky red wig. "Alright!!!!! Welcome to Kingdom Idol! My name is Riku, and this is the third episode out of how many? Thirteen? That means only ten more to go! Last time, Leon rocked the hose by getting all four judges approval! The question is: Can anyone else!?" He looked around the studio. "As you can all see, everything is either red, orange, or black because of the fire, but because of my contract with FOX, I can't put out the fire... Yes I know, it's a hassle. That's why you were all told to wear clothing that was old or clothing that you didn't want any more! BECUASE OF THE... fire!!!!" He bowed to the contestants and then to the judges. "Also, I'm sorry to say that Kairi has left us to take care of some things back home. Therefore, Auron will be taking her place for the remainder of the show!" He passed his mic to him.

"Why did it have to be me?." He gave Riku his mic back, and began to mumble something.

"Tonight, we have a firey red-head who lost half of himself to darkness, but gained the ability to control fire!! (Hence the fire in the building...) Please welcome to the stage, AXEL!!!!"

Axel walked to center stage, tossing Riku and the shiny silver microphone off the stage. "Who ready to catch on FIRE!!!?" He looked around, and only a cricket chirpped.

"We're already on fire, idiot!"

"Yeah! Just sing, already! We came for a show, and we're not leaving until we get a show!" The woman who was shouting stood. "SING! SING! SING!" Moments later, everyone was standing and shouting 'sing!' at the top of their lungs.

"Alright, alright, there's no need to get testy!" He ripped Riku's mic out of the host's hands and began announcing. "Hey there and welcome to Kingdom Idol! My name is Axel, and tonight, I'll be singing _Into The Fire _by the esteemed singer known as Sarah McLachlan!! WHO'S READY TO CATCH ON FIRE!!!!?" The audience cheered, and the who left stadium, which was comprised of Axel's fangirls, began to scream real loud, and shout his name.

"AXEL! AXEL! AXEL! AXEL!!"

"Yes, I know I'm the best." He turned to the rest of the contestants. "Got it memorized?" He waved at the fangirls who screamed and shouted his name repeatedly.

Riku took a spare mic from backstage, getting annoyed at how much Axel had been stalling. "Shut up and sing already! We've already wasted ten minutes!!" The fangirls screamed in protest.

"You're just jealous that he's sooooooooooo much hotter than you! You shut up Riku!" A group of girls were shouting at him.

"SECURITY!!! GET THEM OUTTA HERE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The five girls who screamed at him screamed and kicked in an attempt to get free. "We love you Axel!!! Thrash 'em all. Show them who's boss!!"

He blowed a kiss to the five of them and then the heavy metal doors closed. "K... Now that our distraction is gone, how 'bout we get on with the show. Axel? Ready?"

"Bring it on..." The music started and he began to sing. "Mother teach me to walk again... Into the fire... I'm reunited... Into the fire... I am the spark... Mother teach me, to walk again. Milk and honey...so intoxicating... Into the fire, I'm reunited...Into the fire, I am the spark... Into the fire, I yearn for comfort...

Open the doors that lead on into Eded, don't want no cheap disguise. I follow the signs marked back to the beginning, no more compromise... Into the fire, I'm reunited... Into the fire, I am the spark... Into the night, I yearn for comfort... Feel the waterhat carries me to the sea... You I see as my security...

Into the fire, I'm reunited...Into the fire, I am the spark... Into the fire, I yearn for comfort... I will stare at the sun until its light doesn't blind me. I will walk into the fire 'til its heat doesn't burn me. I will feed the fire... Into the fire, I'm reunited...Into the fire, I am the spark... Into the fire, I yearn for comfort... Into the fi-- Into the fire! Into the fire, I'm reunited...Into the fire, Oh... I am the spark... Into the fire, I yearn for comfort... Into the fi-- Into the fire! Into the fire, I'm reunited...Into the fire, I am the spark..." He nearly dropped Riku's microphone as his head fell. He tossed Riku the mic and stood with his hands behnd his back.

"Well, that was definately a very powerful performance... Yeah... Sooooooooooooooo... What did you think, judges? Auron, let's start with you! What did you think about Axel's...powerful...performance..." He coughed.

"Do I have to be here?" His eyes were closed. Everyone in the whole studio, minus Sephiroth was glaring at him, and shouted 'YES!' into his ears. "Fine... It was good."

Both Aerith and Pence, along with Riku were staring at him with wide eyes... "Okay... Pence! You're up!"

"You did good, despite the fact that you're a pyromaniac wh--"

"I know, but just can't resist the sweet flames of burning passion!!"

Pence coughed. "As I was saying... It's a good song for someone like you." He sighed. "Aerith?"

She smiled at him. "I wouldn't mind hearing that again. Good job!" She turned to Sephiroth, who also had his eyes closed.

"Good job? Good job!? It was excellent!!!" He leaned forward and opened his eyes. "You have a large fan base, right?" Axel nodded. "You did great for tonight performance, your best yet. Agree?" Axel nodded again. "You are now in...second place. Leon still rocked the house, and you came close to beating him, but still... That was an amazing perfomace!"

Moments later, the sound of fire extinguishers filled the studio and all the flames slowly died down. Riku looked over at Ms. Kisaragi who nodded. "I'm sorry to say, folks, but it appears that we're out of time. So, tune in tomorrow at 7:00 pm, and we'll see what happens next! See you next time of Knigdom Idol!!!" He looked into the cameras and smiled. "See y'all next time!"


	4. Cloud

CLOUD

Inside the studio, rain could be heard falling and hitting the building. Lighting lit up the sky, and thunder made the whole building tremble. It was a Sunday, and this time, Riku had a surprise for everyone. "Hey! Welcome to the Madison Square Garden here in New York City!! We've been granted the privledge of having the show here tonight, so I have to say thank you to everyone one of you who came here tonight!!" The audience cheered. "Okay, okay..." He looked around. "Joining us yet again are our judges; Sephiroth, Aerith, Pence, and our guest judge Auron! Give it up for them!" The crowd cheered for Auron, Pence, and Aerith, but Sephiroth got nothing. "Sorry, Sephy... Nobody likes you."

The audience started to sing. "Nobody likes you, everybody hates you. You should go eat worms!"

Sephiroth paid no heed to them. "Can we just get on with the show so that I can get out of here sometime today! I have to get back to The World That Never Was for my date! Yeeeeeeeeeeeesssss... I have a date."

Not even Riku really cared. "Sorry, Sephy. You say something? I wasn't really listening." Sephiroth said nothing, and Riku looked away from him. "Okay then... Sora was up first with a not so good performance, and then there was Leon and Axel who got great reviews from our judges! Now tonight, we have a man who has suffered through much in his life, including love and hate. He also went on a journey to discover his past. He may have once been a member of Shin-ra's SOLDIER unit, but now he's a silent hearthrob with the ladies. Please welcome the 27-year-old mercenary with the eerie blue eyes and spiky blonde hair... Mr. Cloud Strife!!!"

Cloud walked to center stage, taking his microphone with him. "Thanks..." He looked at Aerith, glancing at her and then turning away. "I'll be performing the song _Numb_ as recorded by the group known as Linkin Park."

Riku looked over to the DJ who started the music. "Please begin, Cloud."

His eyes were closed as he waited for when the vocals were supposed to start. "I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes... (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you... (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there; become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you. Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly afraid to lose control cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow). Every step that I take is another mistake to you... (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow), and every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there; become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you. And I know I may end up failing too. But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you... I've become so numb I can't feel you there; become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you.." The glass roof suddenly shattered and the rain began to fall into the Madison Square Garden, but nobody seemed to care "I've become so numb I can't feel you there... I'm tired of being what you want me to be. I've become so numb I can't feel you there... I'm tired of being what you want me to be..." As the music faded he looed up through the glass roof at the gray, cloudy sky. He whispered as the rain fell on his face. "I'll never find myself..."

The stereo shorted out, along with every other pice of electrical equipment. Riku was shouting over the sound of the thunder and the audience. "That song truly fits someone who's lived a life like your's, Cloud! A very influential song indeed!" He looked to the judges who were writing onto small slips of water-damaged paper. Sephiroth, on the other hand, was asleep and snoring rather loudly.

"Never mind him!!! Sephiroth's vote doesn't count!!!" He grabbed the slips of paper and flipped through them. "Damn storm..." He looked over them twice and then a third time. "CLOUD!!! YOU'RE IN FIRST NOW!!!" He was screaming over the loud roar of the audience. A few more decibles, and his ears would blow... At least, that was what Riku thought.

Cloud's eyes were closed and he didn't say anything. He opened his eyes a moment later and looked up into the sky. "Thanks... It's pure light..." He looked over at Aerith who turned away. "I remind you of Zack, don't I?" He turned around and walked over to the bench where he sat back down with all of the other contestants.

Riku looked at his watch. "Hey, sorry to say, but we're actually out of time! FOX cut our running time short tonight so that they could show the stupid season premier of 'House'! But until next time, SEE Y'ALL LATER!!!" He looked away from the camera. "Don't forget to tune in next time, folks!!"


	5. Saix

SAIX

It was late at nights and strobe lights were flashing, blinding the audience. Two people satrted to get a seizure, and were carried out to the ambulance whcih was waiting outside. "Hopefully we won't be sued for causing seizures..." He looked over the audience and then to the four judges. Hey, how y'all doin' tonight!? I'm Riku, and oce again, I'm your host for this installment of Kingdom Idol!!! Tonight we have a very special performance by a certain blue-haired beserker!! But before we get to that, how about we take a look at our online poll..." He pressed a few keys on the keyboard and the poll popped up. "Well, it seems that the favourites are split between Cloud and Axel... each of them standing at an even 37 split. Leon, your standing at 20, while Sora's at 6... Sorry Sora, it seems like the people don't like you."

The audience started to sing the worm song once again. "Nobody likes you, everybody hates you, you should go eat worms!"

"It appears that the raging masses have spoken!" He looked at the audience and laughed. "Now... How well will tonights episode go? Well... we'll just have to see..." He looked at the judges again. "Um... Has anyone seen Sephiroth?" He looked over at Yuffie.

"NOPE!!! HE AIN'T BACKSTAGE IN HIS DRESSING ROOM!! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Riku put in earplugs to keep out her annoying high-pitched voice. "Thanks, Yuffie..." He cracked his neck and took out the ear plugs. "Well, since Sephiroth isn't here, we'll just go along with our normal three judges... Aerith, Auron, and Pence!!!" The people cheered for Aerith and Pence, but didn't say much about Auron. "Okay then... Let's get onto tonight's conterstant... But first... I'm actually going to be singing a peice tonight called _Savin' Me. _Riku nodded at the DJ and the music started. "Prison gates won't open up for me. On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'. Oh, I reach for you. Well, I'm terrified of these four walls, these iron bars can't hold my soul... And all I need is you... Come please, I'm calling. And oh, I scream for you... Hurry I'm falling...

Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin' me. Heaven's gates won't open up for me. With these broken wings I'm fallin', and all I see is you. These city walls ain't got no love for me. I'm on the edge of the 18th storey, and oh, I scream for you... Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin' me.

Hurry, I'm falling... And all I need is you... Come please, I'm calling. And oh, I scream for you... Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin' me..." As soon as the music cut out, the audience and all of Riku's fangirls started to cheer for him.

Sora, on the other hand, wasn't happy. He had his arms crossed, as well as his eyes (yes, Sora has crossed eyes y'know. ;) He was saying things that Riku couldn't hear. "Show off..."

"Hey, thanks!!!" He was smiling and blowing kisses to all of the fangirls who worshipped him. "Okay... Let's get onto tonight's real competitor! He's a berserker who has tried to kill Sora over five times and still hasn't succeeded... SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...XXXX!!! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He rang a bell and Saix took center stage with his super shiny microphone. "I'll be singing _The Kill... _ Enjoy it while you can, because one day, all of your hearts will be mine..." His loud voice echoed throught the studio. "What if I wanted to break... Laugh it all off in your face. What would you do? (Oh, oh) What if I fell to the floor? Couldn't take all this anymore... What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down... Bury me, bury me! I'm not finished with you! What if I wanted to fight... Beg for the rest of my life? What would you do? You say you wanted more... What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you (from you)... Come break me down... Bury me, bury me! I'm not finished with you! Look in my eyes, you're killing me, killing me! All I wanted was you!

I tried to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change. I know now, this is who I really am inside. Finally found myself... Fighting for a chance. I know now, this is who I really am. Ah, ah, oh, oh, ah, ah... Come break me down... Bury me, bury me! I'm not finished with you, you, you! Look in my eyes, you're killing me, killing me! All I wanted was you... Come break me down (bury me, bury me)... Break me down (bury me, bury me)... Break me down (bury me, bury me)...

(You say you wanted more) What if I wanted to break...? (What are you waiting for?) Bury me, bury me! (I'm not running from you) What if I, what if I, what if I, what if I... Bury me, bury me!" Blood was dripping from his hands... "Hm? Maybe I over did it? No... Besides, I can't die becasue technically, I don't exist... Right?" He stared down at his blood-covered hands, bandaging them. He looked at his shiny microphone. Small spikes had dug into his hand, causing him to bleed.

"Well, that was definately a song that...unveils... your intentions... Good luck with trying to kill Sora, Saix." He turned to Auron, Aerith, and Pence. "But let's see what our judges have to say about what just happened..." He looed over to them, pointing at Aerith.

"I enjoyed that... Although... I would have preferred something a little lighter that didn't involve a mentioning of violence... But seeing as how it's _you..._ I guess I'll let it slide. Auron?" She looked at him, but he didn't move. "Auron?" She tapped him, but he sounded like a piece of hollow wood.

Riku was glaring at him. "Auron? We need your comment sometime today... Wait a minute!" He realized something. Walking off the stage to the judges table, he punched Auron in the head, decapitating the former guardian. The audience screamedl, but their voices died down once they realized that Auron was just a statue. "Great... Yuffie!"

"SORRY! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!! WE'RE WORKING ON THAT RIGHT NOW! KEEP FILMING!!" She looked over at the camera people and popinted at each of them. "CHILL IT, RIKU! WE'RE WORKIN' ON THE SITUATION! WE'LL FIND HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO!!! JUST STAY CALM!!!"

Riku was staring down at the floor. "I guess I made a mistake... Sorry about that, folks... Yuffie's on a new medication, so..." He laughed a little. "Yeah... Anywho, let's get back to the show. Pence, you...are...up!!"

"Meh..."

Riku was about to go cross-eyed. "Um, what was that?"

"Meh..."

"Okay then..." He looked over at Saix. "Sorry, but that makes you worse than Sora." There was phone ringing; Riku's phone. He reached into the front right pocket of his pants and pulled out a black MOTORZR. "Hey, it's Sephiroth." He flipped it open. "Hey, Sephiroth, where are you? Wait, I'll put you on speaker."

_"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!! HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S HOLDING ME HOSTAGE!!!! RIKU, SORA! I'M SORRY! CLOUD, I'LL STOP TRYING TO KILL YOU, JUST HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! AGH!!!"_

_"Come here, Sephy... I just want to hug you... and kiss you, and smother you with love... Stop trying to run. Please?"_

"Sorry _Sephy..._ I can't save you. I have a show to run, so... Sorry." He closed his phone and put it back into his pocket. "Well, I guess that that's it for this episode... Hopefuly, we'll have Auron and Sephiroth back here tomorrow night. But, until then... TUNE IN NEXT TIME!!! My name's Riku, and this has been another exciting episode (not really) of Kingdom... IDOL!!! See y'all next time, folks!"


	6. note

You've probably realized by know that I haven't posted anything new for a few weeks or months. This is beacuse I've been super busy with homework, and other stuff. I've been wroking on writing my novel lately, so I haven't really been working on my fics. Sorry for the inconvenience! My cousin, who goes by _Sibutan Weaver of Frost,_ or something like that, has been bothering me about it and it's starting to get annoying. (You are gonna pay, Step Hen...! :3 ) Along with that, a friend of mine had been bugging me about writing The Fall of Organization XIII, and she's more annoying than my cousin.

Once again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but don't expect me to post anything new for the next few weeks, maybe months! (definately not a year, though... :D ) If it seemed like I abandoned some of my fics, I haven't. I still plan on continuing with them, I just haven't been working on them lately. If you find this annoying and if you want to complain, send me a pm that I won't read.

Things have been hectic lately, so I don't have much free time these days. Until I post a new chapter, later!!

_- Riakui_


End file.
